La Promesa
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Ya sé, el título es lo más común, la historia es melodramática (tirándole al angst) y el climax apurado, pero este es mi primer fic, es el más querido y derrama miel :P Mea Culpa Breve aparición de Camus... ShuraxAioros forever and ever! XD


**Título:** La Promesa  
**Personaje / Pareja(s):** ShuraxAioros  
**Disclaimer:** Kurumada es un troll por darnos éstos personajes y matarlos sin remordimientos u_ú

**Advertencias:** Fluff, mucho fluff... y angst

**Notas:** Es mi primer fanfic y el más querido por mí :P

~•oOo•~

En los alrededores del Santuario, más específicamente por toda la costa sureste se puede desplazar por un camino suave que comienza a dificultarse cada vez más al aproximarnos a tan sacros dominios, obviamente esos inconvenientes no son reto alguno para ningún caballero que se digne señalarse como tal, pero sí se considera una grave falta de respeto hacia la Diosa entrar por la parte posterior del recinto sagrado; es preciso volver por el mismo camino.

Por esa razón después de haber entrenado hasta muy entrada la tarde tú ya estabas haciendo dicho recorrido cuando notas que no intento regresar. Busco un lugar seco, resguardado de la marea que pronto subirá, te acercas lentamente y noto tu preocupación.

-¿Tienes hambre, Camus?- te invito mientras empiezo a sacar un escueto banquete que consiste en varias rebanadas de hogaza, embutidos, queso y algo de jugo de frutas.-No es mucho pero después del esfuerzo que hemos hecho te parecerá como si fuera un homenaje digno de reyes.

-No, gracias, Shura- me dices algo avergonzado- prefiero tomar un baño antes de comer algo, no me siento cómodo así – asiento, conformándome con tu respuesta, aunque dudas un poco en marcharte y advierto cierta incertidumbre en tu voz - ¿Estarás bien?

-Si, es... sólo necesito un tiempo a solas, todavía no me acostumbro a las comidas formales con los demás compañeros, Shion y Athena ¿Me haces el favor de ofrecerles mis disculpas?

-Claro, no te preocupes, ellos comprenden – me das una muy discreta sonrisa, te devuelvo el gesto y antes de marcharte alzas la mano como despedida.

Te veo alejarte a paso firme hasta que desapareces detrás de un promontorio. Me quedo observando un momento el espacio vacío y me siento tan agradecido con todos en el Santuario por su apoyo incondicional antes y durante todo el proceso de mi evolución. Nunca olvidaré este compromiso con ustedes, muy especial contigo que has sido un gran confidente a últimas fechas.

Exhalo fuertemente y siento la refrescante brisa aliviar algo de cansancio y mis rígidos músculos comienzan a relajarse lánguidamente. Sólo después de un rato me dispongo a comer y lo hago pausadamente; saboreando cada pequeño bocado, tanto, que para cuando termino ya se empiezan a alargar las sombras, entonces acerco mi morral y extraigo un sobre muy importante para mí.

Lo sostengo frente a mí, y desdoblo cuidadosamente el papel de su interior, observo cada pliegue, cada mancha, cada pequeña corrección, todo lo tengo memorizado, el papel ya está tan arrugado de las tantas veces que he leído esas palabras tan queridas. Tu carta. Tus palabras. Tu promesa.

En la memoria siempre quedan grabados lo acontecimientos anteriores a algo que revoluciona nuestra vida. Por supuesto que en mi caso también sucedió así.

Esa mañana, como de costumbre desde hacía cierto tiempo, empezaba una diaria rutina: me bañaba, mudaba de ropa, bajaba a comer algo, leía algún libro; no siempre en ese orden y de vez en cuando omitiendo una acción u otra, todo lo hacía de manera mecánica, reprimiendo todos mis sentidos, realmente no importaba si salía de la cama o no. Pero llega un momento en que incluso hasta el más poderoso e hipnotizante letargo hastía, así que rebasé mi límite y empecé a calzarme para salir.

Decidí bajar al pueblo de los alrededores del Santuario, en mi camino hacia allá me tropecé con varios caballeros de plata y amazonas, los cuales me saludaban con el practicado rigor de siempre, apenas si los miré para responder al saludo. Después de haber andado sin rumbo por lo menos una hora, me dirigí al mercado para comprar algunos víveres, aunque realmente no era necesario por lo poco con que me satisfacía con casi nada. Di varias vueltas al mercado y unas más por una plaza cercana. No quería regresar, pero ya estaba oscureciendo cuando puse pie a la salida de la villa.

A la vista del ingreso al Santuario sólo estaban los vigilantes, me dejaron pasar sin más, ya que tenían órdenes de no molestarme con el protocolo habitual. Cuando hube llegado al décimo templo y colocado los víveres en su lugar, e intentado probar algo de comer, me dirigí a las habitaciones para dormir, pero algo llamó mi atención en el adoquinado próximo al pórtico; era un sobre, lo recogí y lo miré sin interés suponiendo que era un aviso con una misión de esas que sólo sirven para hacer más monótona la existencia; aún así me lo llevé conmigo a mis aposentos privados.

Al llegar allí, lo arrojé sobre la mesita de noche, me recosté un rato en la cama intentando relajarme, pero fue inútil, así que desistí, me sentía cansado y a la vez inquieto con la disipada caminata, me senté en el filo de la cama para ordenar mis pensamientos, de nuevo sin resultado, así que me levanté para observar el incipiente ocaso frente al ventanal, entonces me acordé del sobre, lo tomé y rasgué el lateral.

Estuve varios minutos inmóvil, azorado al reconocer tan característica escritura, era nada más y nada menos que una carta de tu puño y letra. Empecé a temblar al darme cuenta que no hace mucho tiempo debiste haber estado aquí, frente a mi puerta. Tuve que restregarme varias veces los ojos ya que las importunas lágrimas no me permitían leer, justo como ahora sólo que a diferencia de aquéllas estas son escasas y de absoluta conciliación.

Han pasado cerca de seis meses desde que la recibí, y me es imposible no advertir, cada día que pasa, el hermoso voto que me promete. Suspiro una vez más e inicio la lectura...

~•oOo•~

_Shura:_

Contrario a lo que pudieras pensar, esta carta no pretende que cambies de actitud, ya que ésta se deriva de la esencia de tu ser, y esto, por muchos motivos, es lo menos que querría cambiar, a pesar que tu accionar implique mi más grande desolación, la respeto.

Creo en la libertad de criterio y a tu derecho a plantearte los temores, juicios o castigos imputados por esa acusada culpa que todos sentimos al equivocar nuestros actos. A mi parecer sólo con el hecho de sentirte atormentado por lo que hiciste debe confirmarte tu condición de redimido, pero la culpa es un sentimiento perverso que le encanta jugar con nuestra mente y peor aún, con nuestra doliente alma.

¿Crees en el destino, Shura? Yo sí, después de todo lo que hubo pasado entre nosotros estoy absolutamente seguro que nos encontrábamos en el lugar correcto, convencidos de estar haciendo lo que era razonable para cada cual, la gran diferencia con ocasiones anteriores fue que ésta vez éramos contrarios y tu lugar correspondió estar del lado ejecutor, ahora sé que era necesario que uno de los dos muriese. Era algo inevitable. Y esto lo comprendí hasta después de que la Diosa nos concediera la vida nuevamente. Nunca olvidaré ese momento. Durante ese trance sentí el surgimiento violento de tantas sensaciones, tenía todos los recuerdos de mi vida tan frescos en mi memoria, tú debiste haberlo sentido también y quizá es una de las razones por la que todavía estás sumido en el desconsuelo de una condena feroz y no me has permitido acercarme a ti.

No te negaré que en esos últimos instantes sufrí lo que jamás en toda mi existencia, pero pesaron más todos los recuerdos anteriores, los buenos recuerdos...Atesoro todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso los no tan gratos no se debe permitir el olvido ya que de lo contrario estaría negándome a la sabiduría que nos entregan. ¿Sabes?Yo llegué a la conclusión que de alguna u otra forma todos somos asesinos, no es necesario cometer esta acción de forma drástica para adjudicarle tal imputación, este delito tiene modos extremos de manifestarse, desde la sutileza hasta la forma más agria posible.

La humanidad se cree muy capaz de juzgar a los demás, pensando que sabemos lo que necesita, desea y espera de nosotros nuestra contraparte, y sobre todo creemos conocer a nuestros seres más cercanos tanto como a nosotros mismos, y no nos damos cuenta que en nuestro egoísmo lapidamos pequeñas esperanzas, deseos, herimos la autoestima, el respeto y demás connotaciones, que se van acumulando y así es como con estas mínimas faltas sembramos dudas, miedos, rencores e inclusive se llega a cimentar el odio y lo más lógico es que cuando vemos la reacción explosiva de estas nocivas emociones nos sentimos tan desilusionados e incluso hasta ofendidos por los agravios del otro.

¿Qué pude haber hecho mal? Te mentiría si te digo que lo sé, lo único que entiendo es que debo pedirte perdón, porque está claro para mí que hice o deje de hacer algo por ti que quebró nuestra confianza y sólo me queda tratar de corregir mi yerro.

Pasé noches enteras de insomnio ahogándome en la tentadora venganza que envenenaba mi sosiego. ¿Acaso era justo que mereciera tu falta de confianza? Me costó mucho trabajo entender que cuando algo así sucede hay muchas circunstancias detrás de cada decisión que efectuamos, cada acción esta realmente bien fundada, aunque ese acto signifique nuestro sufrimiento o el de nuestros allegados, los seres humanos hacemos lo que se nos enseña o vemos como algo normal, no existe la maldad absoluta, ni mucho menos la más pura bondad, y sólo acaso sean los actos extremos un grito desesperado de ayuda.

Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, y tristemente la flaqueza del juicio humano es que se nos crucifica por cualquier desliz, por mínimo que sea, se nos señala sin piedad.  
Por esa razón te odié tanto por lo que hiciste, con agonía me preguntaba una y mil veces el porqué tenías que haber sido tú mi asesino. Y precisamente ahí encontré respuesta a la lección ofrecida, tú eras el único indicado para realizar tan triste tarea ¿el motivo? Con eso probaría la fe de mi amor por tí.

Sintiéndome traicionado por la amistad que nos unía, el rencor estaba haciendo mella en mi ser, tanto que ya no me reconocía a mi mismo, empecé a ver mi odio y tristeza reflejado en el semblante de los demás, eso me asustó, así que decidí cambiar mi actitud y pensar el asunto desde otro punto de vista. Pensé en Aioria. Estoy de acuerdo que el hubiera no existe, pero estoy seguro que si mi hermano llegara a hacerme tal ultraje una y otra vez, una y mil veces lo absolvería sin dudar, la razón fue la misma: mi amor por Aioria.

Mi hermano y yo hemos recorrido este duro camino siempre juntos, apoyándonos cuando más nos era necesario, conociendo nuestras cualidades y defectos y sobrellevándolos como mejor supimos, contigo pasó igual, sólo con la gran diferencia que yo te elegí, te preferí por encima de otros hasta equipararte al mismo nivel de afecto que le prodigo a mi hermano, y quizá incluso más. Mi culpa fue haber sido vanidoso al pensar que con el sólo hecho de haber sido yo quien estaba allá valdría más que la misión que pesaba sobre ti aquella vez. Tu crudo sentido del deber engendró tu forzosa caída.

~•oOo•~

Aquella primera vez que leí estos párrafos, la noche había caído y me ví en la necesidad de entrar a la pieza, y envuelto en la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara de escritorio quedé un momento en sosegada reflexión, después que hube releído estos últimos párrafos y en un silencio casi místico, reanudé la lectura...

~•oOo•~

_Cuando te castigas auto excluyéndote de continuar tu vida sin reducir un mínimo tu reprensión existe lamentablemente un riesgo latente: te puedes hundir en la falsa seducción de la autocompasión._

Tu lealtad te puso en esta encrucijada, y sé que puedes llegar a ser inflexible y severo en tus juicios, sobre todo para contigo mismo, y con lo poco o mucho que te conozco sé que tu terquedad es enorme y sumamente difícil de vencer, tanto, que me temo puede ser infinita, sin embargo la eternidad es demasiado tiempo para un alma sumida en la miseria. Perder el tiempo en eso es estúpido e inútil. Únicamente está en tus manos el volver la hoja y seguir adelante, si primero no te ayudas a ti mismo nadie podrá, aunque se puedan pasar la vida intentándolo.

Ahora comprendo que la Justicia está vedada a los hombres: sólo los Dioses tienen el dominio de impartirla, porque justicia no es aquélla que nos hace la vida más fácil o feliz, la auténtica se desplaza por caminos retorcidos y tarde o temprano, de manera velada nos muestra su verdadera condición. Es aquélla que nos deja un legado de sabiduría; el amor es la suprema sabiduría.

En mi alma ya no existe rencor alguno hacia ti, porque cargar con el amargo lastre de un sentimiento nocivo es no querer vivir plenamente, te degradas a ti mismo y a los que te aprecian. Asumo mi destino, y lo espero con fe.

Ya es tiempo de despedirme, me voy a una misión durante algún tiempo, y si acaso este mismo destino no nos permite volver a vernos sólo necesitaba que supieras que yo siempre estaré para ti cuando resuelvas que te es necesaria mi presencia.

Aún si te tomara el tiempo de innumerables vidas permanecería esperando por ti, hasta que comprendas que tú eres la razón de mi existencia, somos el complemento del otro y el único fin de este edicto es prepararnos para la perfección de un vínculo total.

Fiel a ti  
Aioros

~•oOo•~

La tranquilidad que me embarga en el momento mismo de terminar la carta me eleva a un nivel de absoluta paz con la vida.

La promesa que forjas en este manuscrito fue un gran impulso para iniciar mi lenta catarsis. Y a pesar que no he advertido ningún indicio de tu regreso han pasado suavemente un mes tras otro desde que la recibí.

Guardo el papel en el sobre y lo mantengo cerca de mí, el sol empieza a ocultarse rápidamente, entonces me levanto y despacio recojo mis cosas para regresar, pero antes me acerco con los pies descalzos a las espumosas olas y percibo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos la fuerza potente del oleaje y del viento, en su sabiduría la naturaleza nos enseña que el movimiento perpetuo de todas las cosas es lo que nos permite crecer y evolucionar.

Sonrío.

Existe una ley no escrita que reza algo así como: la felicidad llama a la felicidad. Y ésta me llamó fuerte y claro.

- No sabes cuánto extrañaba tu sonrisa – me dices ofreciéndome una réplica aún más amplia.

Giro cautelosamente los talones y aún cuando quisiera correr y atraparte para no dejarte ir nunca más, avanzo de a poco, quizás temiendo que desaparezcas, espero hasta quedar a milímetros de tí, perdiéndome en tus ojos claros tan llenos de calidez, para llegar a ese instante donde me atrevo a refugiarme en tu cuerpo buscando el anhelante contacto.

Permanecemos así por largo rato; en silencio.

Las primeras estrellas ya brillan a medio cielo cuando nos separamos sin realmente quererlo.

- Entonces ¿si podemos… - me preguntas deseoso. - ¿De qué me… - no termino, reaccionas a mi cara confusa.

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? - me preguntas haciendo un gracioso mohín con tus gruesas cejas. Entonces buscas la carta que aún sostengo en mi diestra, la extraes, pero para mi mayor desconcierto buscas algo en el interior del sobre.

Lo había olvidado por completo; de niños cuando no queríamos que Aioria o cualquier otra persona leyera nuestros mensajes pegábamos un papelito en el interior del sobre con algo de cera, así, sólo nosotros sabíamos de su existencia sin que algún intruso sospechara de éste.

Me lo entregas y lo leo.

P.D. ¡Claro que vale la pena vivir! Volver a tenerte en mis brazos lo vale y si por alguna buena providencia nos reencontramos y me permites acercarme me gustaría demostrarte cuánto te amo y deseo.

- Ya me extrañaba que fueras tan serio en la carta… - al terminar la frase sólo atiné a abrir un poco los ojos y sentir el rostro arder; por lo escrito y porque no pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

Y oí lo que me imaginé nunca volvería merecer disfrutar; tu contagiosa risa.

- Ehem…¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - inquirí intentando posponer un poco el provocativo tema.

- Me encontré con Camus y él me dijo dónde te encontrabas y que no me arrepentiría si venía a verte - dices divertido pero sin rendirte del todo.

- Oh… - musité y grabé en mi memoria un agradecimiento a Camus, pero al fin como todo buen capricornio me rijo a paso lento, aunque seguro - ¿No estás cansado por el viaje? - resisto un poco más.

- Mmh… - respondes mientras hacemos camino de regreso al Santuario - si, algo… pero yo nunca me cansaría de tí. Ahora que sé que me correspondes y aunque quieras; no podrás librarte de mí - dices en un tono aterciopelado e íntimo.

- ¿Es amenaza? - sonrío continuando el pequeño juego.

- No… - me tomas suavemente el antebrazo y te acercas, plantándote frente a mí, me dices con una intensa mirada como queriendo expresar todo el significado que envuelve esta vida - es amor.

~•oOo•~


End file.
